


Aoba Johsai's Manager

by kiyosce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Female Reader, Fluff, I'd sell my soul to Furudate for more aoba johsai content, It's mostly fluff with Angst here and there, Multi, i love this team so much, loosely follows the events in the anime/manga, self indulgent, the chapters aren't in any specific order, there is no set timeline for this, think of it as different stories for each character as their own separate little world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyosce/pseuds/kiyosce
Summary: Being the only manager for Aoba Johsai's volleybal team was tough, especially when you were dealing players like Oikawa Tooru or Kyotani Kentaro. Thankfully, you have Iwaizumi to help keep them both in line.





	1. Close Call Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi/Reader centered chapter

"Y/N!" She hears Iwaizumi shouts from across the court, fear within his voice. She stops in her tracks, turning her head to look over. The ball missing her face by mere centimeters. The loud sound of the ball hitting the floor caused all the players to freeze in their place. It took a few seconds for Y/N to register what had happened. "Shittykawa! Watch where you're spiking the damn ball!" Iwaizumi shouted angrily at the setter. "You almost killed, L/N!"

"I'm sorry, Y/N-Chan!" Oikawa apologizes, putting his hands together and lifting it up in front of his face.

"You dumbass! What would've you done if it had hit me?!" She shouted at him angrily."I would've gone to the hospital!" The rest of their players and head coach Irihata seemed to take a breath in relief as they saw that Y/N wasn't harmed, while Coach Mizoguchi was quick to also scold Oikawa for being reckless.

"I'm sorry!!" He shouted again, this time bowing. Iwaizumi sighed angrily, walking over to their manager. His large hands cupped her face, eyes carefully scanning over for any sign of injury.

"Are you sure you weren't hit?" He asks, still holding her face. She nods, quickly pulling his hands away from her face.

"Yes, I'm sure!" She says, turning around to refusing to look him in the eyes now. "Get back to practice, Iwaizumi. I have to run down to the faculty room for coach Irihata. I'll be back!" Iwaizumi watches in surprise as she walks off quickly. Hanamaki shakes his head, turning his attention back to the volleyball in his hands. Getting ready to spike another ball. 

"If Iwaizumi wasn't so oblivious, he would've noticed how red L/N's face was when he touched it." He mumbled to himself. Matsukawa looked at the wing spiker.

"Did you say something, Hanamaki?" He asks. The light brown haired man shook his head, tossing the ball up into the air. He jumps up, putting his arm up. 

"No, I didn't." Hanamaki answers just before his hand meets the ball.

Iwaizumi returned back to practice, still on edge about the ball almost hurting Y/N. His thoughts trailed off to the what ifs, what could've happened. Shaking his head, he starts practicing extra hard to keep his mind off it. Coach Irihata called practice finished and Iwaizumi immediately went straight to Oikawa in the locker rooms. Scolding the poor man once again. Hanamaki and Matsukawa watched, almost feeling back for the man. 

\---

"L/N-Senpai, let me help with that!" Kindaichi says, taking the cart of volleyballs from Y/N. She thanks the first year as she heads over to the net, untying the strings. She looks over to the two 2nd years.

"Watari! Yahaba! Please take down the posts after I take down the net!" She calls out as they back shout for confirmation. Today it was the 1st and 2nd year's job to clean up the gym with the manager while the third years change out in the locker room. She notices Kunimi trying to hide quietly in the corner while everyone is running about, cleaning the gym. "Kunimi!" He looks up when she shouts his name. 

"Yes, L/N-Senpai?" He answers, now slowly walking over to her. 

"After Watari, Yahaba and I finish taking down the nets. You and Kindaichi are wiping down the floors." Y/N orders sternly as he sighs nodding. She carefully rolls up the final net and nods at the two 2nd years as they head over to the posts.

\---

Oikawa sighed and slumped on the bench. "I wasn't even trying to hit her, and I didn't even-" he began, trying to calm his friend down but, that seemed to only fuel his anger even further. 

"The point is that you easily could have!" Oikawa flinched from Iwaizumi's anger. He knew how protective their ace could get over their manager and these was one of those moments.

"Whatever Iwa-chan." Oikawa had a small scowl on his face, they changed in silence. Hanamaki sighed. He thought Iwazumi wasn’t going to actually get mad at Oikawa. The tension between them was thick. Matsukawa put a hand on both Iwaizumi and Oikawa. 

“Now now, you two need to calm down. Our dear manager didn’t get hurt in the end. Now we just have to watch out for our captain’s crazy power spikes.” The light brown haired man said, patting their backs.

Iwaizumi grumbled in response as Oikawa sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize if Iwaizumi or Oikawa seems OOC!
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated!
> 
> Suggustions/ideas for future chapters is always welcomed!!


	2. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matsukawa/Reader centered fluff

Matsukawa entered the classroom with strawberry milk and milk bread in hand. He spotted Y/N still at her desk, immersed into their player book. Unaware the bell had already rung for lunch. Smiling, he walks over to her, placing the items on her desk. "You should take a break, manager." Matsukawa tells her, taking the notebook away from her. "It's lunch time." Y/N looked at him shocked, now checking her watch.

"I didn't notice!" He pats her head affectionately as she blinks, confused. Despite knowing him for all three years at Aoba Johsai, he didn't seem the type of guy to do small gestures like these and it made her heart swell in happiness.

"I know, that's why I brought you lunch." Matsukawa smiles, pushing the food to her. "You're always taking care of us, no matter what time it is. Please rest when you need to, Y/N." She blinks, hearing Matsukawa call her by her first name for the first time. Her face turns a shade of light shade of red as she nods with a big grin on her face, now filled with a new found source of energy.

Hanamaki watches the two curiously, lips curving up into a smile. "Unexpected, but they'd be a good pair." Oikawa huffs in protest, puffing his cheeks out like a child. 

"How come Mattsun gets to see Y/N-chan's smile?" He grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest. The middle blocker looks at their pouting captain and sighs. 

"You're not a match with her, captain." Hanamaki says, looking at him. "After all, she rejected you instantly the first time you met her." Hanamaki pats Oikawa's back as he grumbles, sulking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one is short and fluff uwu
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is always appreciated!!


	3. Close Call Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi/Reader centered

Y/N felt the of cool air as she left the gymnasium, seeing Oikawa and Iwaizumi waiting for her. "Sorry that took so long!" She catches up with them, walking in between them. "Kunimi was trying to skip out on clean up." Iwaizumi smiled, listening to her chat happily. He noticed the band aid on her cheek, now raising an eyebrow. 

"Where'd you get that?" He asked, now stopping as he cupped her face. "It wasn't there earlier." Y/N laughed, rubbing the back of her head. 

"Stuff dropped in the supply closet and put a small scratch my face." She smiles. Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa, eyes narrowing. Y/N quickly stood in front of him, trying to defuse the situation. "I promise I'm fine, Hajime!"

"Somehow, I don't believe that." He says suspiciously, eyeing Oikawa. The setter raises his hands up defense, fearing for his life.

"She said it was during clean up! I had nothing to do with it, Iwa-chan!" He cried, now trying to stop him. Iwaizumi took another good look at her face again and let it go. He let out a small huff in annoyance.

"If that's the case, then be more careful." He told her. "It could've been a lot worse." Oikawa relaxes, his life spared for another day. He looks over to see Iwaizumi and Y/N having a animated conversation. They met Y/N during their first year of middle school, clicking instantly and became inseparable ever since. He smiled, watching them.

\---

“We’re at my house already!” Y/N says sighing, looking at the apartment complex. Out of the three of them, she was the first one, followed by Iwaizumi and then finally Oikawa. She has been in a single bedroom apartment by herself since she started attending Aoba Johsai in her first year. Her parents jobs transferred to Tokyo before she started high school. Not wanting to leave her hometown or her friends, she begged her parents to let her live alone while she attended Aoba Johsai. Eventually, they allowed her to stay in Miyagi with the agreement that Oikawa and Iwaizumi watch over her. Y/N wave to Oikawa and Iwaizumi from the second floor, heading to her door. They watch as she goes into the apartment, leaving when they see the door close. 

"I'm home." She mumbles to herself, turning on the lights as she puts down her bag by her bed. She changes out of her uniform and into her regular clothing. Getting ready to prepare herself dinner, her phone rings. Expecting it to be Iwaizumi or Oikawa, she picks up the phone call immediately without looking at the caller I.D. 

“Y/N!" A voice shouts from the other side of the line. She blinks, recognizing the voice. A friend from her class. Narita Mina. "You need to teach me how to talk to Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san!" She pulls out some leftovers from her fridge and puts it in the microwave to heat it up again.

“You just talk to them?” Y/N says, closing the microwave door. She presses the buttons to start it. She could hear her friend sigh on the other end. 

“No, smartass. Like be in their inner circle. You personally know Oikawa-san and Iwazumi-san right?” Mina asks. The microwave beeps, letting her know the food is ready.

“Practically since middle school. They aren't untouchable. They're regular high school kids like us,” Stephanie shrugs, taking the food out. Maybe Oikawa was untouchable, due to his crazy fanclub she thought to herself. “Why?”

“I-I want to get closer to Iwaizumi! I...well have had a crush on him since 1st year and...I don't know how to talk to him..” Her friend admits. Y/N's chest tightened as her friend said that. She didn't know why. He is just a close friend of hers, or at least that's what she tells herself. Oddly enough, not once has she felt this way with Oikawa. 

Why was Iwaizumi any different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed this part!
> 
> Constructive Criticism is always appreciated!!


	4. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaki/Reader centered thing

Hanamaki glanced at Y/N as she did her duties as manager for their volleyball club. More often times than not, he would quietly watch over her and made sure she was alright. Though his words aren't spoken, his actions are noticed by her and he's satisfied by that alone. He didn't need to say them aloud to voice his feelings. "Hanamaki-kun," She calls out to him, walking up to him. He turns towards her, tilting his head to the side. "You're wearing Matsukawa-kun's jersey again." She points to the jersey. He looks down at it, staring at the number.

"Ah, you're right. I forgot to switch out his jersey from the last time we wore it to piss off coach Mizoguchi." Hanamaki admits, with a straight face. She laughs lightly, remembering last practice how upset coach Mizoguchi was, yelling at the both of them all during practice that day. The rest of the team enters the gymnasium and she sees Matsukawa wearing Hanamaki's jersey. "Here they come, finally." Y/N only smiles as the group approaches them. 

"The coaches aren't here yet?" Iwaizumi asks, looking around the room. She shakes her head, looking at Iwaizumi as she approaches him now. 

"Coach Irihata trusts that you and Oikawa-san can handle team practice today. I'm here to observe and take notes for the both of them to review later." She explains, smiling. "Though, coach Mizoguchi was very opposed to it at first." The team nods, imagining him getting upset by it. He takes practice seriously and will yell at anyone over every little thing that goes wrong. Oikawa claps a few times, getting the attention of the team. 

"You heard our manager, Iwa-chan and I will lead practice today." He smiles, spreading his infectious smile. The team nods, following the orders of Oikawa and Iwaizumi and practice goes smoothly.

\---

Y/N locked the club room doors and pocketed the keys as she headed to the stairs, descending them. Her eyes widened in surprise to see Hanamaki standing there, waiting for her. "Hanamaki-kun, you're still here?" She asks. Usually she is the last one to leave when practice is over after making sure everything was cleaned up and locking up the club room. This was rare for her to see him stay behind. He nods, standing next to her.

"I just felt like staying." He shrugged, trying to play it off. She noticed his cheeks were a faint pink. Y/N smiled, happy that Hanamaki stayed for her.

"Well, I'm glad you did. I'm always walking home alone whenever it isn't Iwaizumi-san's turn to lock up." She says, looking up at the night sky. Hanamaki stared at her, studying her. He knew how much she did for the club by herself. If she decided to recruit another manager, they'd mostly be from Oikawa's fanclub and that would cause a lot of trouble for not only Y/N herself, but the team and staff working hard for them. She looks back at him, smiling. "Not that it matters much.." 

"L/N-san, you do so much for us. Aren't you tired all the time?" He blurts out, staring into her eyes. Y/N smiled.

"I don't mind it, It's all for you...guys." She hesitates, cheeks heating up. Hanamaki blinked, confused. "I..well, what I'm saying is that.." She continues to stumbled over her words, now unable to meet his gaze. Hanamaki smiles, taking her hand. She looks at him, eyes widened.

"You don't have to say it out loud, Y/N. I know what you're going to say." He says quietly. He couldn't look her in the eyes either as his face was red from doing that. Y/N smiles. 

"Thank you, Hanamaki-kun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while! I am preparing for my final concert and haven't had time to write anything...!
> 
> I heard that it was officially announced that there is going to be a haikyuu spinoff manga called Haikyubu! and its going to be focused on the rival schools!!! and it's going to be released the 13th of May!!
> 
> As always, constructive criticism and ideas are welcome!!


End file.
